


Tambalan

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: "Sana wag mo kong sisihinKung 'di ko kayang pigilinSabi mo na mahal mo koNgunit 'di naman seryosoSana'y magkasingkulayAng drama at tunay na buhay koAng tanging pag-asa koAy nasa tambalang ito(Sana magkatotoo)"Lagi na lang tinatamaan si Jongin kapag naririnig niya ang kanta ng Itchyworms na "Loveteam".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Tambalan

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa lahat ng sumusuporta ng fest na ito. Pang-ilang taon na ba natin? Sa mga mods at writers congrats sa ating lahat. Sana magustuhan ninyo ang munti kong handog.

**_CUT!_ **

The moment the director said that, tinulak agad ni Kyungsoo ang katambal niya. Hindi naman ganoon kalakas kasi syempre maraming staff na nanonood pero para kay Jongin ramdam na ramdam niya ang agad na paglayo ni Kyungsoo. The scene they did was a kissing scene, a real kissing scene because Kyungsoo hates faking it. 

Malambot, masarap at kinikilig na naman si Jongin kaya hindi na niya masyadong pinagtuunan yung parang bahagyang tulak sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, sanay na siya...palagi naman eh. Binigyan sila ng direktor ng ilang minutong break after the scene at pareho silang bumalik sa sari-sariling dressing room.

“Naks, nakaiskor ka na naman kay Kyungsoo. Nagpacute ka naman sa mga writers ninyo para bigyan kayo ng kissing scene no?” tukso ng manager ni Jongin na si Chanyeol nang makapasok na sila sa dressing room ni Jongin.

“Hoy hindi ah!” pagtanggi ni Jongin pero ngingiti-ngiti pa rin siya. Wala eh, kinikilig pa rin siya eh.

Pangalawang serye na nilang magka-loveteam ni Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang matagal nang nabihag ni Kyungsoo ang puso ni Jongin. Kaya naman nung inalok sa kanya ang teleserye na katambal si Kyungsoo ay agad na umoo si Jongin. Pumatok ang kanilang tambalan kaya nasundan pa ng isa.

Ang problema ay mukhang allergic sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Ayon sa mga nasagap na chismis ng manager ni Jongin na si Chanyeol ay may naging ex itong si Kyungsoo na naging ka-loveteam din niya at hindi naging maganda ang break-up. In short, pinaasa at nasaktan si Kyungsoo kaya naman ngayon kapag sumigaw na ng _‘cut!’_ ang direktor ay tapos na rin ang lambing sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. Pang-eksena lamang ang lahat ng iyon.

“Dumating na nga pala yung cinnamon rolls at naibigay ko na kay Baekhyun.” sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang mga gamit ni Jongin.

“Bakit kay Manager B?” kunot-noo na tanong ni Jongin.

“I meant binigay ko kay Baek para siya na magpasok sa dressing room ni Kyungsoo.”

“Siguro kang hindi mo sa syota mo binigay yung cinnamon rolls ni Kyungsoo ko ha…” may pagdududang pag-uusisa ni Jongin.

"Oo, binilhan ko nang sarili niyang food si Baek para di mainggit. Pa-sweet ka naman kay Kyungsoo, di ka naman pinapansin. Pati tuloy ako napapagastos. Hindi ka pa ba susuko dyan kay Mr. Sungit mong ka-loveteam? Pang-onscreen ka lang talaga sa kanya.”

“Syempre hindi. Ang taong pinapangarap hindi agad dapat sinusukuan, fight lang ng fight.” may pagka-dreamy pang sagot ni Jongin.

“Ang baduy mo! Pinapangarap ka pa dyan, lagi ka namang supalpal.” tukso pa ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo ikaw ang nega mo! Sumbong kita kay Manager B sabihin kong napipilitan ka lang sa mga binibigay mo sa kanya kasi baka mainggit siya sa mga padala ko kay Kyungsoo ko.”

“Hindi ako napipilitan noh! Mahal na mahal ko yung babycakes kong yun.” depensa ni Chanyeol.

“Babycakes. _Pft_. Sino sa atin ngayon ang baduy?” bulong ni Jongin.

“May sinasabi ka?” hamon ni Chanyeol.

“Wala, sabi ko whipped ka kay Manager B!” sagot ni Jongin. Tumayo na siya sa kinauupuan niya dahil tapos na ang break niya, kailangan na niyang bumalik sa set. Ayaw niyang pinaghihintay ang Kyungsoo niya.

***

“Ikaw nagbigay nung cinnamon rolls?” tanong agad ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin pagbalik nito sa set.

“I heard kasi that you are craving for it.” nakangiting sagot ni Jongin.

“I have a commercial shoot , I’m on a diet kaya I was craving for it but I can’t have it... anyways thanks.” lumapit ng bahagya si Kyungsoo para bumulong… “But Jongin, di ba sabi ko tama na. This. Us...it's never gonna be real.”

“I heard you loud and clear nung binasted mo ko Kyung but please hayaan mo na ko dito. Hindi naman kita kinukulit about that di ba? Kaya sana pagbigyan mo na ako sa mga minsang hirit ko. C’mon ordinary friends gives random gifts at random times din naman di ba. Please let me, promise I won’t go overboard.” 

“Fine, ayoko lang talaga sa mga taong paasa so I just want to make sure that I’m not leading you on.” 

“Thanks Kyung…” balik ngiti si Jongin. “So, how are we gonna attack this scene?”

Artista ngang tunay si Jongin, parang wala lang sa kanya na once again pinamukha sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang pag-asa dito. He went on the rest of the shoot with a smile on his face kahit na sa bawat yakap at matatamis na bato ng salita sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ay sinasampal siya ng katotohanang hanggang palabas lang ito. Ika nga ni Kyungsoo… _‘It’s never gonna be real.’_

***

Anong gagawin kung masyadong mabenta ang team up nila? Katatapos lang ng pangalawang teleserye nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay may movie offer agad sila, bumubuhos na rin ang mga print and tv ads invites. At sino nga ba sina Jongin at Kyungsoo para tumanggi sa grasya? So dahil mabenta, tuloy ang tambalang JongSoo sa pagyanig ng mundo ng showbiz.

“Hindi mo ba talaga pagbibigyan yang si Jongin, mabait naman, matiyaga pa.” pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun habang nilalantakan niya ang ipinadalang cupcakes ni Jongin. May bago na naman kasi silang pelikulang pagtatambalan at ugali talaga ni Jongin na magbigay ng cupcakes every first day ng shooting.

Inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo ang manager niya. “Baek, alam mo naman kung bakit di ba…”

“Jusko naman Soo, magtatatlong taon na simula nung naghiwalay kayo ni Mew. Wala na nga dito sa Pinas yung taong yun… move on, move on din. Mahal na mahal?”

“Excuse no hindi ah! Yung mga ganung klase ng tao hindi pinag-aaksayahan ng pagmamahal. Siksik niya sarili niya kay Gulf, wala akong pake!” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“So anong problema? Bakit ekis pa rin sayo si Jongin?”

“Wala, basta ayoko na sa mga idol-actor… ayoko na sa mga naging ka-loveteam ko. Mamaya nadadala lang sila sa mga eksena tapos pagkatapos ng project wala na.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Asus hindi naman lahat ng mga idol-actor katulad ng ex mo. Ang tanging pinagkatulad lang nila ni Jongin at Mew ay pareho silang borta, other than that wala na. Ang layo ng ugali ni Jongin kay Mew no!” pagtatanggol ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit ba g na g ka dyan kay Jongin, naku kung hindi ko alam na boyfriend mo si Chanyeol...iisipin ko na ikaw itong may gusto kay Jongin.” taas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Team Chanyeol all the way to noh! Nanghihinayang lang ako kay Jongin, bagay na bagay kaya kayong dalawa. Mukha namang aalagaan at mamahalin kang tunay nun. Bahala ka kapag may ibang bumingwit dun, iyak ka..” biro ni Baekhyun.

“Wala akong pake kahit may iba siyang ligawan. Mas mabuti nga yun, titigilan na niya ako.” 

“Ah talaga ba? Eh bakit parang umuusok na yang ilong mo dyan… sure ka kaya mo?”

“Oo naman… pft… si Jongin lang yan.” irap ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi na pumatol pa si Baekhyun. Ngingiti-ngiti na lang siyang inubos ang kinakain niya. He knows Kyungsoo all too well. Alam niya kapag nahuhulog na si Kyungsoo, sana lang hindi magsawa sa kakasuyo si Jongin. Konti na lang… konting-konti na lang.

***

_“Mahal, matagal pa ba yang niluluto mo?” Yumakap si Jongin mula sa likod habang hinahalo ni Kyungsoo ang niluluto niya._

_“Konti na lang, mahal....pero mas mapapabilis kung bibitawan mo ko.” Nakangiting saway ni Kyungsoo pero hinigpitan lang ni Jongin ang yakap niya._

_“Ayaw…” he whined. “Mahal, mahal na mahal kita…” bahagyang lumapit si Jongin at hinalikan sa pisngi si Kyungsoo._

_“Mahal na mahal din kita, Mahal…” sagot naman si Kyungsoo na hindi nagpahuli at humalik din kay Jongin._

“CUT!” sigaw ng direktor nila.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo yung pasimpleng paghigpit ng yakap sa kanya ni Jongin bago siya binitawan nito. 

“Nice take, Kyung!” bati ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “...pero seryoso nagugutom na ko, enjoy the lunch break Kyungsoo, una na ko…” 

Pabalik na si Jongin sa dressing room niya nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan niya.

“Nini!” 

“Krys!” gulat na bati ni Jongin sa kaibigan. “Napadalaw ka…”

“I have a shoot nearby then sabi ng manager ko, nandito ka… so i decided to visit you. Look oh, I brought your favorite from our favorite resto.”

“Sakto! Gutom na ko. Hulog ka talaga ng langit Krystal! Tara dun tayo sa dressing room ko…” aya ni Jongin at inalalayan niya pa ang babae papapunta sa dressing room niya.

“Oh eh bakit nakataas ang kilay habang sinusundan ng tingin? Akala ko ba wala kang pake?” bulong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan?! Tara na nga kain na tayo...gutom na ko.” Nauna na si Kyungsoo papasok ng dressing room habang nakasunod sa kanya ang ngiting-asong si Baekhyun.

***

Wala namang dapat ipagselos, lalo na kung ikaw yung tulak ng tulak palayo pero hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nagbabago bigla mood niya kapag nakikita niyang may dumadalaw kay Jongin sa set nila, lalo na yung mga nalilink sa kanya. Eto naman kasing si Jongin parang lahat ng tao sa showbiz, tropa.

“Napapadalas yung punta dito ni Krystal Jung ah, laging may pafood para kay Jongin, dinaig pa ang grabfood.” pagkokomento ni Baekhyun out of nowhere. Katabi niya si Kyungsoo na nagbabasa ng script niya.

“Uy, di ka ba nagseselos?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at sabay siko na rin nito sa alaga niya.

“Bakit naman ako magseselos?” walang ganang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay sabagay, hindi mo nga pala type. Hindi mo nga pala inuungol pangalan niya sa gabi…” sarkastikong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ano?!” Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Baekhyun. 

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at ipinakita kay Kyungsoo ang video nito na tinatawag si Jongin habang natutulog. Baekhyun smirked, enjoying the way Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “Ebidensya lang, baka sabihin mo imbento ako eh…”

“A-ano baka nakatulugan ko lang yung pagbabasa ng script kaya ayan pati dyan natatawag ko siya.” depensa ni Kyungsoo.

“Eric pangalan ni Jongin sa pelikula niyo Kyungsoo, dapat Eric or Mahal yung tinatawag mo hindi Jongin.” patuloy na pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. “Sigurado ka bang si Jongin ang nadadala sa mga eksena ninyo at hindi ikaw?”

Bukas, sara ang bibig ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya matuloy-tuloy ang sinasabi. In the end, napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. “Eh anong gagawin eh may Krystal na nga…”

This time, si Baekhyun naman ang nanlaki ang mga mata. “My oh my, bumibigay na bang tunay ang malamig na puso ng isang Do Kyungsoo???”

“ _Shhhh_ , manahimik baka may makarinig! Wag mong idaldal sa syota mo ha kungdi lagot ka talaga sa akin.” pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo sa manager niya pero tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

Hihirit pa sana si Baekhyun pero may kumatok sa pinto. Tumayo si Baekhyun para tignan kung sino ito.

“Oh Jongin, pasok ka…” imbita ni Baekhyun nang makita kung sino ang nasa may pinto. Ibinalik naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon niya sa script na binabasa niya.

“Manager B, sabi ko kay Manager C ihatid muna si Krystal kaya nakapuslit ako dito. Ano tuloy na tuloy na plano natin para sa birthday niya?” tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun.

“Oo, basta ha siguraduhin mong mapapasugod natin si Chanyeol dun ha….” 

“Akong bahala Manager B!” Excited na sagot ni Jongin.

“Yan ang gusto ko sayo eh, kaya manok kita eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay sipat sa dala ni Jongin. “Uy ano yan macaroons? Dala ni Miss Krsytal?”

“Hindi, tinuruan kasi ako ni ate magbake ng macaroons kahapon, pumasa naman yung unang gawa ko.” nahihiyang napakamot sa batok si Jongin. “Uhm, gusto ko sanang matikman ninyo, survey lang kung pasado ba talaga…”

“Asus alam mo namang palaging pasado sa akin Jongin.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, kinuha niya ang isang box pagkatapos ay bahagyang itinulak si Jongin papunta kay Kyungsoo. Talaga naman, para-paraan.

“Uhm. Kyung...nagbake ako ng macaroons kahapon.” Inilapag ni Jongin box ng macaroons sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

Usually isang tipid na salamat lang ang natatanggap ni Jongin mula sa kapareha pero bahagya siyang nagulat nang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinikman ang dala niyang pagkain.

“Masarap, Jongin… salamat.” komento ni Kyungsoo. “Binigyan mo rin si Krystal?”

Halos mabilaukan naman si Baekhyun sa biglang hirit ni Kyungsoo.

“Huh, hindi ah. Sapat lang para sa inyo nila Chanyeol yung dinala ko.” sagot ni Jongin kahit na nagtataka siya pagbanggit ni Kyungsoo kay Krystal.

“Bakit di mo na lang binigay sa kanya yung para sa akin. Di ba lagi ka nung dinadalhan ng food?” pag-uusisa pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh para sayo naman talaga kaya ako nagpaturo kay ate magbake.” biglang pag-amin ni Jongin. Napatakip siya ng bibig dahil sa pagkakadulas. “I mean, kaya lang naman punta ng punta dito si Krys kasi gusto niyang sumulyap sa crush niya, suhol niya sa amin ni Manager C yung pagkain.” wala sa oras na pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin habang namumula pa ang mukha niya.

“Baka naman ikaw yung crush?”

“Hindi noh, di kami talo tsaka alam niya kung sino yung taong gustong-gusto ko.”

“Eh sino nga ba yung taong gustong-gusto mo Jongin?” singit ni Baekhyun.

Hindi sumagot si Jongin pero panay ang sulyap niya kay Kyungsoo habang ngiting kinikilig.

“Lakas tama talaga. IBA!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

***

“Ahhhh ang cute!” komento ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang mga manager nila na naglalapungan after ng successful na pagsurprise nila kay Chanyeol.

“Ang hilig niyo sa pasurprise” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Silang tatlo nila Baekhyun ang punong abala sa pagpaplano ng surprise.

“Ang sarap kaya sa feeling yung napapangiti mo yung taong mahal mo…” sagot ni Jongin na halatang kinikilig pa rin para sa kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Kahit sinusungitan kita, masaya ka pa rin kapag nagpapadala sa akin ng kung anu-ano?” pag-uusisa ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo naman. Masaya na ako na kahit binasted mo ako at least hinahayaan mo pa rin akong magbigay ng gifts sayo… masaya na ako dun..” Nakangiting sagot sa kanya ni Jongin. 

They rarely talk about this topic, okay lang naman talaga kay Jongin kung hanggang kaibigan lang siya. Di naman siya namimilit, all those gifts can be as platonic as Kyungsoo wants it to be.

“Pwede pa bang bawiin?” biglang hirit ni Kyungsoo, putting Jongin off guard.

“Huh? Di ba nakain ninyo na, paano mo ibabalik?” Nagtatakang tanong ni JOngin.

“Hindi yun!”

“Ano pala?” naguguluhan na sabi ni Jongin.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo bago nagsalita. “Yung pangbabasted sayo, pwede pa bang bawiin?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin, “Seryoso?”

“Pag sinabi ko bang di ka na basted, itutuloy mo iyong panliligaw mo sa akin?” napasubo na kaya tatapangan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang loob niya.

“Talaga Kyung? Pagbibigyan mo na ko???? Talaga???” Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin, para siyang batang nagpipigil ng excitement.

“Siguraduhin mong di ko pagsisihan to Kim Jongin…” tinignan ni Kyungsoo sa mata si Jongin to tell na seryoso siya.

“OMG thank you Soo thank you!!!” sa sobrang galak ay napayakap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Yakap agad?” sita nito pero yumakap din siya kay JOngin, hiding his smile in Jongin’s chest

“Wow naman, so i take it na may good news din kayo?” komento ni Baekhyun. “Kayo na?”

“Nagpapaligaw na ulit si Kyungsoo!” halos mapasigaw na si Jongin sa tuwa.

“Arte talaga neto eh no!” humahalakhak si Baekhyun habang tinutukso si Kyungsoo. “Pero congrats Jongin, wag kang mag-alala konting konti na lang yan, sasagutin ka na nyan.”

“Okay lang kahit matagal, kaya ko namang maghintay.” Nakangiting tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Mahal ko eh…”

“Ay sus! Ang daming langgam!!!!” panunukso ni Baekhyun. Iniwan na niya ang dalawang future real loveteam para asikasuhin ang iba pa nilang bisita.

Konti na lang, magiging totoo na ang lahat. Reel to Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Pasensya bitin... ahahahahaha. See next year ulit!


End file.
